Am I Zombie?
by Fune Charlotte
Summary: Suatu malam, Kuroko Tetsuya bertemu dengan roh orang mati yang mengaku bernama Mayuzumi Chihiro. Dan paginya, Kuroko telah terbangun sebagai orang mati. Tetapi rasa cintanya pada Akashi tidak pernah berkurang sama sekali. Apa zombie memiliki hati?
1. Chapter 1

Langit menghitam. Bukan dikarenakan cuaca, tetapi memang sudah kodratnya demikian. Raja siang sudah kembali ke singgasananya. Kini langit lebih terlihat sepi dan dingin. Hanya kerlipan cahaya bintang yang saling sahut menyahut. Mereka semua berhubungan dalam garis imaginer. Berbagi cahaya dan kekuatan mimpi untuk menciptakan supernova power yang dahsyat—oke, itu hanya khayalan anak kecil.

Seorang pemuda berdiri di beranda kamarnya. Ia terpejam menikmati angin yang membelai halus. Ketika iris sewarna langit musim panas mulai tampak, ia menangkap sesuatu di bawah sana. Berwarna lebih gelap dari area yang tidak disinari. Ada dua sinar merah yang menyala berbentuk lingkaran.

Kuroko—pemuda itu—mulai was-was. Ia merapatkan jaketnya dengan segera. Hawa dingin tiba-tiba terasa lebih mencekam. Oke, sudah cukup dengan melihat bintangnya, ia harus segera masuk ke dalam dan pergi tidur. Tepat ketika Kuroko membalikkan badan, ia melihat sosok hitam itu tengah berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Yo."

Sosok yang berwujud manusia, memiliki fisik lebih tinggi darinya dengan kulit pucat dan seragam sekolah berjas hitam yang masih bagus. Tatapan matanya kosong dan dingin. Ada sesuatu dalam diri sosok itu yang membuatnya sama dengan Kuroko—entah apa itu, Kuroko sendiri tidak tahu.

"Kau siapa?"

"Aku tahu kau bisa melihatku, Kuroko. Namaku Mayuzumi Chihiro."

Mata Kuroko bergerak hingga ke ekor, menatap dua orang remaja perempuan dan laki-laki yang lewat di bawah serambi kamarnya. Mereka menatap ke arahnya dengan raut wajah heran. "Ah, Mayuzumi-san. Sebaiknya kita bicara di dalam."

"Kau harus mengunci pintu dan jendela." Mata datar itu masih terasa dingin, bahkan ketika Kuroko membalas tatapannya sembari menutup jendela dengan gorden. "Apa perlu kita melakukannya? Aku belum memakan pudding di lemari es."

"Ini pembicaraan penting dan rahasia. Kalau sampai terdengar orang lain bisa bahaya." Wajah sang pemuda misterius tiba-tiba mengeras. Ini pertama kalinya sejak beberapa menit yang lalu ia melihat perubahan ekspresi di wajah datar itu. Lantas Kuroko beranjak menuju sisi lain kamarnya, mengunci pintu dan kemudian duduk di kursi belajar.

"Jadi, apakah gerangan yang membuat pembicaraan ini sangat rahasia?"

"Kuroko, apa kau melihatku dari kejauhan tadi? Dengan aura hitam yang menguar pekat?" Kuroko mengangguk. "Dengar, jangan takut akan hal ini. Aku akan menikammu dengan segera jika kau berteriak."

"Berteriak bukan bakatku. Ceritakanlah, kau membuatku penasaran."

"Aku bukan manusia. Seorang manusia tidak mungkin bisa bertelportasi sedemikian cepat. Tidak, bahkan sebenarnya tidak ada manusia yang bisa berteleportasi, itu hanya akal-akalan mereka saja. Jadi begini, aku ini adalah roh orang mati. Hanya ada dua jenis makhluk yang bisa melihatku. Seorang indigo atau sejenisku. Nah, kau termasuk yang mana?"

* * *

><p><strong>Am I Zombie? © Fune Charlotte<strong>

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Warning: **Typo(s), OOC, shounen ai, gaje, abal, dll

**Pairing: **AkaKuro

**O****tanoshimini**~

* * *

><p>"Tecchan~ Ayo sarapan! Kau harus pergi ke sekolah nak." Suara benturan benda yang dibuka paksa terdengar berkali-kali. "Tecchan? Kau mengunci pintu kamar? Ini pertama kalinya lagi sejak beberapa tahun berlalu. Ada apa denganmu? Aku tidak bisa membangunkanmu jika begini keadaannya."<p>

"Ng~" Terdengar erangan pelan dari dalam kamar. Sosok yang sudah lenggang dimakan usia itu berdiam diri untuk memfokuskan pendengarannya. "Obaa tidak perlu berteriak. Aku akan tiba di meja makan setelah menyelesaikan urusanku dengan shower."

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggu." Nenek dari Kuroko Tetsuya mengulas senyum lebar. "Oh ya Tecchan, kau bisa menggunakan kamar mandi bawah jika ingin berendam air panas."

"Ya, terimakasih." Kuroko bisa mendengar derap langkah yang perlahan-lahan menjauh. Neneknya sudah berjalan turun ke lantai bawah. Dengan langkah berat ia segera pergi ke kamar mandi, mengabaikan Mayuzumi yang tengah duduk bersantai bermandikan sinar matahari pagi yang masuk melalui celah jendela. Suara rintikan air yang beradu benda keras terdengar. Shower telah dinyalakan dan Kuroko memulai mandi paginya.

Ada yang aneh. Dalam dirinya seolah ada suatu ruang hampa yang kosong. Seperti ada gua di dalam perut. Dan itu membuat dirinya tidak nyaman. Ketika menggunakan sampo pun, matanya hanya bisa bergerak gelisah.

"Mayuzumi-kun." Ujarnya sembari mengeringkan rambut, ia telah selesai mandi beberapa detik yang lalu. "Ada yang ganjal di dalam sini." Ucapnya sembari menyentuh perutnya.

Mayuzumi tak bergeming, menatap dengan matanya yang dingin seperti biasa. Ia kemudian menghela nafas. "Aku tak yakin harus memberitahumu sekarang. Tetapi aku sudah tahu jawabannya."

"Jawaban apa?"

"Pergilah. Tanyakan pada nenekmu apa kau seorang indigo!"

Ia mengangguk. Sembari memakai gakurannya Kuroko menuruni tangga menuju lantai bawah. Tidak ada perasaan segar ketika ia menghirup udara pagi, tidak ada rasa lapar ketika ia bangun dari tidurnya. Seharusnya saat ini perut Kuroko akan berbunyi karena semalam ia meninggalkan puddingnya di lemari es.

"Tecchan, kemarin nak." Senyuman lembut Nyonya Kuroko menyambut hangat. Kuroko muda mengulas senyum tipis sebelum kemudian duduk di kursi. Dihadapannya terdapat dua potong sandwich ikan tuna dengan porsi sedang. Dan puddingnya semalam berdiri manis di samping segelas susu.

"Ahh, maafkan aku Tecchan. Hanya untuk pagi ini tidak ada nasi dan sayuran. Tetapi seharusnya sandwich tuna mempunyai kadar gizi yang seimbang."

"Obaa, aku mau vanilla shake."

"Tidak boleh. Kau harus tinggi dan itu artinya kau harus rajin minum susu."

Maka ketika perdebatan itu mulai menyinggung tinggi badan, Kuroko berhenti membuka mulutnya untuk mengeluarkan bantahan. Ia pasrah dan mengambil salah satu sandwich. "Obaa, apa aku adalah seorang indigo?"

Nyonya Kuroko, yang sepertinya telah menyelesaikan urusannya dengan dapur kotor, menghentikan kegiataannya. Ia mencuci tangan dan mengeringkannya dengan apron. Lansia itu menarik kursi di hadapan Kuroko yang tengah mengunyah dengan raut datar seperti biasa.

"Ada hal apa Tecchan menanyakan hal seperti itu? Tecchan melihat hal yang tak seharusnya bisa dilihat?"

"Tidak, bukan seperti itu." Baru dua buah gigitan, tetapi Kuroko sudah memasukkan sandwichnya ke dalam kotak bento. "Temanku hanya sedikit heran dengan warna alisku."

"Ah, tidak usah dipikirkan Tecchan. Itu hal yang lumrah untuk klan Kuroko. Omong-omong, kau membungkusnya untuk sekolah nanti? Kalau kau tidak memakannya sekarang kau bisa lemas."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku tidak lapar. Biar kuhabiskan saja susunya." Kuroko menenggak habis susu sapi yang disediakan neneknya. Ia menjinjing tas sekolahnya dan beranjak meninggalkan ruang makan. "Puddingnya untuk Obaa saja. Ittekimasu."

"Ah baiklah, tidak biasanya. Itterashai Tecchan~"

. . .

Ini tahun ketiga dirinya berada di Seirin. Sejak pertandingan dua tahun lalu, semua kembali normal. Bahkan terlihat lebih normal dari kehidupannya di Teiko dulu. Satu-satunya yang tidak kembali normal adalah romansa kehidupan remaja SMA.

Kuroko Tetsuya memanglah manusia tanpa ekspresi, tetapi bukan berarti ia tidak punya hati. Sang bayangan pun bisa jatuh cinta. Hanya saja mungkin jalannya tidak semulus kisah shoujo manga dengan happy ending. Cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan dan kisah cinta segitiga—yeah, sesuatu yang mendramatisir seperti itu.

"Kagami-kun. Aku harap kau mau menghabiskan bekalku." Ucapnya ketika menaruh tasnya di atas meja. Seperti biasa, kursi pilihannya terletak paling sudut dekat jendela, dengan Kagami yang selalu duduk di depannya, hal ini sudah terulang selama 3 tahun—termasuk tahun ini.

"Apa kau sedang melakukan program diet? Kau ingin tampil lebih seksi di depan pacarmu, begitu?" Ucap Kagami sarkartis. Matanya setengah terpejam dengan raut yang kacau. Kuroko menebak ia menghabiskan waktu malamnya untuk menonton video turnamen basket Amerika dengan Himuro. Pemuda tahi lalat tersebut memang baru-baru ini menginap di apartemen Kagami—untuk refreshing katanya.

"Tidak, ini bukan sesuatu seperti itu." Kuroko tentu berusaha keras untuk mengabaikan perkataan Kagami meskipun sangat sulit. Tampil seksi dihadapan pacar, huh? Ia bahkan tidak punya pacar.

"Ah, ya. Terimakasih." Ujar Kagami sembari mengambil kotak bento. "Ngomong-ngomong, aku minta maaf telah menyinggung hal yang sensitif. Padahal kau baru saja menangis di hadapanku kemarin. Aku benar-benar lupa."

"Menangis?" Mata biru langit Kuroko bergulir ke sudut, menatap Mayuzumi yang berdiri di dekat jendela. Normalnya dengan berdiri di jendela, maka ia akan menghalangi sinar matahari yang masuk. Tetapi karena Mayuzumi adalah roh, sinar matahari menembus badannya begitu saja. Kuroko bahkan masih sulit mempercayai sesuatu hal ghaib akan menimpanya.

"Kau tidak ingat? Kau barus saja menceritakan drama kacangan bersegi-segi kemarin. Antara kau, Akashi, dan Furihata." Kagami membalikkan badannya agar ia bisa bertatapan dengan Kuroko. Meskipun telah bersahabat selama 2 tahun lebih, ia terkadang tidak mengerti isi kepala bocah tersebut. Bahkan sebenarnya melihat wajahnya ketika berbicara tidak cukup efektif.

"Ah, maaf. Aku benar-benar tidak ingat. Aku rasa semua memori dalam kepalaku tercampur aduk pagi ini."

"Apa maksudmu? Kenapa bahasamu berat sekali? Aku tidak mengerti." Hanya dalam beberapa baris percakapan, sandwich tuna porsi sedang dalam bento sudah kandas. Kagami tersenyum lima jari dan membungkusnya kembali dengan kain. "Ini, terimakasih. Pagi ini aku tidak sempat memasak karena bangun kesiangan, dan kami—aku dan Tatsuya—berlari maraton ke Maji Burger untuk mendapatkan sarapan kami."

"Ka—"

"Lupakan soal itu." Kagami berkata seusai meneguk air. "Aku ingin kau menjelaskan apa maksudmu dengan 'memori yang tercampur aduk'."

Mayuzumi menolehkan kepanya ke belakang, menatap sepasang sahabat yang sedang menikmati obrolan pagi. Sayangnya, Kuroko sepertinya sadar dengan tatapan itu. Bola matanya bergulir cepat ke atas selama 2 detik—hanya untuk melihat tatapan kosong Mayuzumi.

"Ah, sebentar." Kuroko memejamkan matanya sembari menunduk. Kalau berkonsentrasi dan meniatkannya, kepingan-kepingan puzzle mungkin bisa bersatu kembali.

Kagami memperhatikan dalam diam, pikirannya menebak-nebak apakah yang sebenarnya dilakukan teman birunya ini. Sampai kemudian Kuroko mengangkat wajah dan tersenyum lirih, ia tahu kalau apa akan terjadi selanjutnya tidaklah baik.

"Ah, kau benar. Ini mengenai masalah 'itu'." Kuroko menenggelamkan wajahnya pada meja. Ada terlalu banyak hal untuk dipikirkan akhir-akhir ini. Bahkan malam kemarin, ketika ia berdiri di balkon kamarnya untuk melihat bintang, adalah semata-semata untuk melarikan diri sejenak dari masalah percintaan yang biasa dihadapi anak SMA.

Ia merenungkan banyak hal sembari menatap pekatnya langit. Tentang orientasi seksualnya, orang yang dicintainya, pihak ketiga, hingga masalah biasa di sekolah. Semuanya tanpa terkecuali, hingga akhirnya ia bertemu dengan Mayuzumi. Malamnya pun ia tak tenang. Mimpi aneh yang terlalu abstrak menghampirinya kala itu, sayangnya Kuroko tidak bisa mengingatnya.

"Ah, Kuroko-san." Seorang temannya menghampiri sepasang bayangan dan cahaya. Dia menatap Kuroko yang mengangkat wajahnya. "Aku bertemu Furihata tadi. Dia ingin menyampaikannya langsung tetapi hari ini dia piket pagi. Uhm, katanya, bisakah kau menemuinya istirahat ini? Di atap sekolah?"

"Tentu. Terimakasih telah menyampaikannya padaku."

Kelereng Kagami mengikuti langkah anak itu hingga duduk di bangkunya. Kemudian dengan heran ia bertanya pada Kuroko. "Ia menyadarimu duduk di sini? Apa ini artinya dia sudah terbiasa? Kau tidak menggunakan misdirection overflow bukan?"

"Aku rasa dia hanya mengingat bahwa aku duduk di sini, Kagami-kun. Jika menyadari, dari kejauhan pun aku akan tampak."

"Ah, sebenarnya masalahnya tidak terletak di situ. Kau akan pergi ke atap?"

"Tentu. Furihata-kun sepertinya ingin berbicara serius."

"Perlu kah kutemani?"

"Kau bukan ibuku. Biarkan aku menyelesaikan masalah ini sendirian. Ada saatnya dimana kau harus ikut campur dan ada saatnya kau harus membiarkanku menangani sendiri, Kagami-kun."

Ace Seirin menaikkan alis bercabangnya. Ia mengendikkan bahu sembari membenarkan posisi duduknya. "Baiklah, terserah saja. Pastikan semuanya berjalan lancer."

.

.

.

Furihata sengaja membolos pelajaran sebelum istirahat. Ia izin pergi ke Ruang Kesehatan pada gurunya, tetapi kenyataannya ia berbelok menuju tangga di ujung lorong. Apa yang sudah ia rencanakan setelah ini membuatnya gelisah. Ia gugup mungkin. Sudah lama rasanya tidak kembali berbincang dengan seorang bayangan. Meskipun sang bayangan kerap kali menyapanya, tetapi rasa bersalah terkadang menghantuinya tiba-tiba. Ia terpaksa menghindari bertemu tatap dengan Kuroko.

Tetapi kali ini ia akan mengubah segalanya. Hubungan persahabatan lebih indah dari percintaan—menurutnya—dan sangat tidak menyenangkan sekali berdiam diri dengan seseorang yang kemungkinan bertemu dua sampai tiga kali dalam seminggu di ruang klub. Ketika ia duduk di bangku cadangan dan berniat menyemangati timnya bermain, rasanya sedikit canggung.

Maka kemarin sore, setelah tidak sengaja melihat Kagami memeluk Kuroko, rasanya seperti ada panah yang menembus jantungnya. Terlalu menyakitkan mendengar isakan Kuroko. Ia juga nyaris menangis sebelum akhirnya memaksakan diri untuk menyeret kakinya yang gemetar melangkah. Dan kata-kata Kuroko berdengung di kepalanya sepanjang malam, membuatnya tidak bisa tidur. Hingga akhirnya ia menghubungi 'orang itu' dan membuat keputusan bersama.

Furihata menutup pintu atap. Ia kemudian duduk di salah satu bangku sembari mengeluarkan ponselnya. Ada satu e-mail yang masuk. Dari Akashi, mantan tim basket Kiseki no Sedai yang malam tadi dihubunginya. Ia membaca sekilas isi pesannya sebelum mengulas senyum tipis.

"Ah, kau memang cocok kujadikan Kakak. Aku tidak tahu apa yang menyebabkan multi tafsir. Kau absolute bodoh, tidak seharusnya kau membuat keputusan yang salah dan menyakiti hati yang begitu rapuh. Aku menyesal Kami-sama."

Hanya ungkapan dalam beberapa untaian kalimat yang terdengar lemah ketika hembusan angis menerpa. Ia mengantuk, sangat. Menghabiskan sepanjang malmam untuk menangis memang melelahkan. Furihata membaringkan tubuhnya di atas bangku panjang dari balok kayu. Tidur untuk setengah jam seharusnya cukup.

.

.

.

"Akashi-san apa yang kau pikirkan tentangku?"

"Begini. Kalau aku mengatakan aku mencintaimu, apa kau akan menerimanya?"

"Tunggu, aku tidak manis seperti anjing Chihuahua!"

Sosok Akashi yang tengah tersenyum seketika lenyap. Ia berusaha mengejarnya namun bayang-bayang itu semakin menipis dan menghilang tanpa sisa. Di tengah ruangan berwarna merah pekat, ia terdiam. Berdiri dengan kebingungan sebelum akhirnya matanya menangkap sesosok tubuh mungil tengah berjongkok di sudut ruangan.

"Kuro—"

"Aku tidak tahu, Kagami-kun, aku tidak tahu. Perasaan ini sungguh menyiksa. Aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Terlalu menyedihkan. Kumohon, peluk aku agar aku bisa menangis di dadamu. Aku benci terlihat lemah, tetapi untuk kali ini saja, aku ingin kau menjadi sandaran bagiku. Aku mohon, Kagami-kun, aku mohon."

Dan yang ia lihat selanjutnya adalah dimana Kuroko berdiri dan memeluk Kagami yang muncul entah dari mana. Kuroko yang begitu lemah menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dada bidang Kagami, memeluknya erat sembari terisak.

Rasanya sakit. Ia tidak bisa berkutik. Tubuhnya membeku dengan mata terbuka lebar. Tangisan Kuroko menggema lebih keras. Berdengung di dalam telinganya dengan volume yang meningkat.

"Hiks.."

Matanya semakin membola. Isak tangis yang bergema dalam kepalanya membuat rasa bersalahnya memuncak. Ia menjambak rambutnya sendiri, berharap bisa mengurangi dengungan yang menusuk dalam. "Aaaaaaaaa—"

"U-Uwaah!"

Dan yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah sosok Kuroko Tetsuya dengan novel kecil di tangannya telah duduk di samping bangku. Furihata mengatur nafasnya dengan tergesa.

"Ada apa? Kau bermimpi buruk? Aku baru saja sampai. Tidak enak membangunkanmu begitu saja, Furihata-kun."

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja." Furihata menepuk bangku di sebelahnya, mengisyaratkan Kuroko untuk duduk di sampingnya. "Lebih baik aku segera menyelesaikannya. Kemari."

Furihata menarik nafas sejenak. "Kuroko-kun, seperti yang kau ketahui, 3 bulan terakhir ini aku menjalin hubungan khusus dengan Seijuro-kun. Yeah, ini memang hubungan yang tidak biasa. Aku mencintainya dengan tulus, sangat. Jujur saja, dia adalah cinta pertama bagiku. Sulit untuk melepasnya. Tetapi aku tahu, hatinya bukan untukku."

Ia melirik sekilas raut wajah Kuroko. Masih datar seperti biasa, sepertinya terlalu berkonsentrasi. "Aku sebenarnya tahu bahwa Seijuro-kun selalu mencintaimu, Kuroko. Aku selalu tahu itu. Tetapi aku ingin menjadi egois. Untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya, aku benar-benar ingin selalu berada di dekatnya."

"Seijuro-kun benar-benar baik. Dia perhatian dan menyayangiku, tetapi itu bukanlah cinta. Seijuro-kun lemah tentang perasaan seperti ini. Ia menyayangiku seperti seorang kakak menyanyangi adiknya. Tatapannya hanya untukmu, Kuroko."

"Tidak. Jangan bilang kau mengakhiri hubunganmu, Furihata-kun?" Kuroko menoleh. Wajahnya mengeras dengan keringat di dahi. Furihata mengangguk dengan senyuman lemah, membuat Kuroko merasakan sesak di dada. "Aku tidak pernah mengharapkan sesuatu semacam ini terjadi, Furihata-kun. Aku tidak peduli kau mencintainya dan dia mencintaiku, dan bahkan aku tidak peduli jika aku ternyata sangat mencintainya. Aku tidak bisa memiliki Akashi-kun. Dia tidak pantas untukku. Kumohon, kembalilah padanya!"

Benar-benar tidak terduga. Furihata sama sekali tidak bisa menebak seorang Kuroko Tetsuya. Pemuda itu masih mempertahankan wajah polos nan datar, tetapi mungkin hatinya berkecamuh bagai diterpa badai. Terlalu memaksakan diri. Fake smile yang payah.

Kuroko membungkuk singkat, sebelum akhirnya membalikkan badan dan berlari menuruni tangga. "Onegaishimasu, Furihata-kun~" Oh, izinkan Furihata bunuh diri sekarang juga.

.

.

.

"Siapa itu Akashi?" Mayuzumi berjalan di sampingnya. Hari ini tidak ada kegiatan di gym, jadi ia memutuskan untuk ke toko buku sebelum beranjak pulang. Ada light novel baru yang rilis hari ini. Karena pengarangnya cukup terkenal, antrian pasti akan sangat panjang.

"Mantan kapten basket."

"Dan orang yang kau cintai."

Kuroko diam. Mau menyangkal pun mustahil. Mayuzumi seharian ini membuntutinya, ia tahu semua yang terjadi. "Ah, omong-omong, ini tentang tubuhku. Aku rasa aku tahu apa yang hilang."

"Hm?"

"Aku kehilangan lambungku. Aku benar-benar tidak merasa lapar. Makanan yang kucerna tidak akan sampai usus halus jika tidak melalui lambung. Jadi karena aku tidak punya lambung, aku tidak perlu makan."

"Kau harusnya tetap makan. Meminum sekaleng susu besar setiap hari saja tidak akan cukup membuatmu kenyang."

"Tetapi aku tidak bisa merasakan kenyang, karena aku tidak bisa merasakan lapar. Aku bahkan tidak mau meminum susu lagi. Semua yang aku konsumsi terasa hambar. Apa gunanya aku makan?"

"Indera perasamu mati. Dan kau tidak punya lambung. Apa ada keluhan lain? Pada otakmu misalnya."

Ia tahu ini di jalan raya. Tetapi Kuroko berbisik pelan, hampir berdesis. Tidak akan ada yang mendengarnya, bahkan menyadarinya. "Ya, otak. Aku merasa susunan memoriku berantakan. Dan sepertinya otakku hilang sebelah. Aku tidak mengerti, aku hanya merasa demikian."

"Biar kukatakan sekali lagi. Dengarkan ini baik-baik. Jangan terkejut atau aku akan menendangmu." Mayuzumi menyelinginya dengan sebuah tarikan nafas. "Aku ini roh orang mati. Hanya ada dua jenis makhluk hidup yang dapat melihatku. Seorang indigo dan orang yang sudah mati. Tetapi karena kau bukan seorang indogo, maka kau tahu apa artinya."

Kuroko berhenti melangkah. Wajahnya memucat tiba-tiba. "Apa aku.."

Mayuzumi mengangguk. Ia meneruskan langkahnya. Membiarkan Kuroko dan keterkejutannya sejenak. Ia paham. Semua orang pun akan sama terkejutnya. "Ya, Kuroko. Kau adalah orang mati yang berjalan."

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

* * *

><p>Haloo minna~ Lama tak berjumpa~~ ˆωˆ *lambai-lambai*<p>

Ada yang masih ingatkah dengan saya? Sepertinya tidak ada. Yeah, ini memang murni kesalahan saya. Setelah menyelesaikan fanfic one shoot saya sebelumnya, saya tiba-tiba terserang virus WB dan berhenti menulis untuk beberapa bulan.

Kemudian, setelah melihat ff fav saya dilanjut oleh author-nya, saya tiba-tiba mendapatkan kembali semangat untuk menulis. Dan fanfic 'Am I Zombie?' yang super gaje ini adalah hasil usaha saya untuk bangkit dari WB.

Sengaja saya publish berbarengan dengan ulang tahunnya Akashi. Bisa sekalian dijadikan hadiah. Hehe~ =ω=

Omong-omong, otanjoubi omedetou bang Sei~ w Semoga makin tamvan dan makin ketjeh. Semoga makin banyak fansnya~ Maaf hadiah dari fans gajemu ini hanya potongan fanfic ancur. Tapi satu hal yang pasti, saya akan membuatmu dan Kuroko bahagia di fanfic ini~

Ah ya, meskipun ini hadiah untuk Sei-chan, tapi di chapter ini dia belum muncul. Mungkin baru chapter depan dia bisa muncul. Oke, mungkin sekian cuap cuap dari saya. Ada yang berminat review?

Sign,

Fune Charlotte


	2. Chapter 2

**Temui aku di taman dekat Maji Burger sepulang sekolah. Kita akan bicara. Aku tidak menerima pembantahan.  
><strong>

Kuroko menghela nafas setelah membaca e-mail yang masuk dini hari tadi. Begitulah Akashi yang dikenalnya. Absolute. Atau mungkin egois? Semua keinginannya harus terlaksana. Dan ia tidak diberi pilihan lain selain membolos latihan basket hari ini. Lagi pula ia sudah kelas 3, sudah sewajarnya pensiun.

"Mayuzumi-san, aku harap kau mau membiarkanku berbicara dengan tenang bersama Akashi nanti."

"Tidak masalah."

* * *

><p><strong>Am I Zombie? © Fune Charlotte<strong>

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Warning: **Typo(s), OOC, shounen ai, gaje, abal, dll

**Pairing: **AkaKuro

**O****tanoshimini**~

* * *

><p>Ada saatnya dimana kau harus mengerti. Ada saatnya dimana kau harus memilih. Ada saatnya dimana kau harus membuat keputusan. Semua akan bergulir sesuai roda takdir. Hanya perlu menunggu hasilnya dan mencoba peruntungan.<p>

Furihata mengerti, cara terbaik untuk mengerti sesuatu adalah dengan mencoba menjadi 'sesuatu' tersebut. Dalam kasusnya, melakukan hal tersebut akan menghentikannya dari keegoisan.

Kuroko Tetsuya nampak begitu tegar. Wajahnya masih datar dan terkadang mengulas senyum tipis mendengar candaan kawan-kawannya. Tetapi hanya beberapa orang yang tahu wajah dibalik topeng tersebut.

Untuk mencoba mengerti bagaimana perasaan Kuroko saat itu, Furihata telah memutuskan untuk menggantikan Kuroko. Sudah cukup ia berbahagia bersama orang yang dikasihinya, kini biarkan ia menggantikan Kuroko menanggung beban. Furihata hanya ingin mengerti bagaimana sakitnya Kuroko ketika melihat orang yang dicintainya berpacaran dengan teman sendiri. Ia hanya ingin mengerti itu. Dan ketika sampai pada fase dimana ia akan menumpahkan semua yang ditanggung, Furihata akan tersenyum dan pergi ke lain hati. Setidaknya itu rencananya untuk sekarang.

"Kau yakin ini baik-baik saja?"

Ia mengangguk disertai senyum tipis. "Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Aku ingin orang yang aku cintai bahagia bersama orang yang dicintainya—yang juga mencintainya."

"Apa tidak terasa sakit? Kau tidak sekuat dia."

"Aku sudah merasakannya. Sesak." Furihata masih tersenyum lirih. "Tetapi ini belum seberapa. Aku harus menebus kesalahanku. Aku tidak boleh menyerah, aku ini laki-laki!"

"Aku harap itu bukan omong kosong belaka." Fukuda berujar pelan. Terlalu pelan untuk sang Chihuahua bisa mendengarnya.

. . .

Kagami sudah membujuknya macam-macam. Dimulai dari bermain one-on-one hingga menawarkan pergi ke toko buku untuk membeli novel. Tetapi semuanya tidak berhasil, usahanya berakhir sia-sia. Maka disinilah ia sekarang, duduk menghela nafas di gym SMA Seirin sembari melihat adik kelasnya berlatih.

"Kagami-san." Kagami menoleh dan detik itu juga terkejut ketika melihat sosok Furihata mendudukkan diri di sampingnya. Ia baru selesai melakukan pemanasan. "Bwahh~ Aku tidak tahu kalau pemanasannya bisa lebih berat." Ucapnya setelah meneguk air mineral.

"Furihata."

"Hm? Kenapa kau tampak terkejut begitu?"

Kagami menghela nafas. "Tidak apa."

Atmosfer keheningan menguasai. Hanya suara decitan sepatu, pantulan bola dan percakapan beberapa orang yang terdengar. Kedua sosok yang memiliki perpedaan fisik itu terdiam. Sampai akhirnya Furihata mendengus. Ia menyeringai.

"Aku akan berusaha, Kagami-san! Dukung aku, maka secara otomatis kau juga telah mendukung Kuroko-kun!" Ucapnya bersemangat sembari menarik kepalan tangan.

"Yeah, aku akan mendukungmu, Furihata. Semoga kau berhasil."

. . .

Ada ribuan kata yang ingin diungkapkan. Kuroko bahkan sudah menyusunnya selama perjalanannya kemari. Tetapi ketika melihat sosok bersurai merah tengah bersandar sembari melipat dada di tiang ayunan, pikirannya buyar. Sosok itu, Akashi Seijuurou, pemuda yang belakangan ini ia rindukan.

"Ah!" Pemuda tampan itu menoleh. Ia memamerkan seringai tipisnya. Hanya hal kecil yang sudah biasa memang, namun cukup untuk membuat jantung Kuroko berdetak lebih cepat. "Kau sudah sampai, Tetsuya."

Maka ia menunduk dalam, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang mulai memanas. Harusnya ini terasa sakit, sewajarnya begitu. Namun entah mengapa melihat seringaian hangat Akashi, rasa sakit yang belakangan ini dirasakannya menguap.

"Duduklah."

Kuroko duduk di ayunan ketika Akashi membuka mulutnya. Pemuda merah itu mengambil tempat di sebelahnya, berayun kecil sembari memainkan gunting dengan jari telunjuknya. Akashi mengamati wajah Kuroko dari samping, tenggelam dalam pesona baby face dan aroma vanilla yang menguar. Oh, sungguh. Mengapa ia menyia-nyiakan manusia semanis ini? Sungguh bodoh, biarkan ia mengejek dirinya sendiri.

"Sudah lama aku tidak mengobrol sedekat ini denganmu. Semenjak tiga bulan yang lalu, kau selalu menjaga jarak. Cemburu, eh?"

"Kau tidak perlu bertanya lagi. Tuan Akashi selalu tahu." Manik biru langit itu menjelajah, memandang apapun selain manik heterochrome tajam itu. Ia terlalu gugup.

Berniat menggoda, rupanya Kuroko memberikan reaksi yang tidak terduga. Dasar kucing pemalu. Akashi terkekeh pelan.

"Apanya yang lucu?"

Kuroko menoleh, refleks. Dan sesuatu menghujam hatinya kala itu juga, panah cuplid. Ia tidak bisa menyangkalnya, semua terlalu jelas. Ia menyukai bagaimana bibir tipis itu membentuk kurva kecil. Ia menyukai bagaimana manik heterochrome itu melembut ketika menatapnya. Dan ia menyukai bagaiamana angin semilir menggerakkan surai crimsonnya. Kuroko Tetsuya, pemain basket SMA Seirin, masih mencintai Akashi hingga detik ini.

"Aku selalu menyukai bagaimana kau mengeluarkan reaksi datar yang terkesan malu-malu, Tetsuya."

Tetapi Kuroko tidak memberi jawaban. Ia hanya menatap Akashi yang tersenyum dengan wajah sedatar tembok. Bukan Kuroko Tetsuya namanya kalau tidak pandai menyembunyikan ekspresi wajah.

"Jadi, apa yang mau kau bicarakan, Akashi-kun?"

"Aku mencintaimu, Kuroko."

Kuroko nyaris terjatuh dari ayunannya. Bola matanya melebar beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya kembali menampakkan ekspresi datar. "Apa tidak terlalu to the point, Akashi-kun?"

"Kau tidak terkejut?" Menjawab pertanyaan dengan pertanyaan, benar-benar sifat golongan darah AB. Kuroko menghela nafas, maklum.

"Aku tahu itu. Furihata-kun menceritakan semuanya."

"Dengar ini, Tetsuya." Akashi bangkit dari ayunan. Langkah kakinya berhenti tepat di hadapan Kuroko. Pemuda berparas manis itu mendongak dan mendapati seringaian Akashi tepat di hadapan wajahnya. Pemuda itu menunduk, hanya agar bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah orang yang selama ini ia rindukan.

"Aku menginginkanmu, jadilah milikku."

Untuk apa bertele-tele kalau kau bisa to the point? Lebih hemat waktu, mungkin itu yang Akashi pikirkan. Kuroko tidak bisa mempertahankan wajah datarnya lebih lama. Keadaan dimana wajahmu berhadapan dengan wajah orang yang menawan hatimu, dengan timing yang pas dengan keheningan situasi, kau akan merasakan dunia seolah milik berdua.

Kuroko menunduk, tidak kuat memandangi matanya. Hasratnya terasa meledak-ledak. Dengan jarak sedekat ini, ia berharap degupan jantungnya tidak terdengar.

"Sadarkah kau kalau kau menyakiti dua hati? Seharusnya, kau membiarkan saja diriku sebagai tumbal. Aku hanya perlu menghabisakan waktu dengan bermain basket dari pagi sampai sore. Begitu setiap hari. Hingga aku melupakanmu. Dan kemudian aku akan kembali untuk mendukungmu dengan senyuman."

Ini adalah saatnya dimana ia harus mengungkapkan apa yang ia telah ia susun. Sepanjang apapun kalimatnya akan ia keluarkan. Terserah apa yang akan dikatakan Akashi nantinya, yang terpenting pemuda merah itu mengerti. 'Seijuurou-kun lemah tentang perasaan seperti itu.'—Kuroko mengingat kembali apa yang Furihata bicarakan di atap kemarin.

"Apa kau tidak kasihan, Tetsuya? Bila aku kembali pada Kouki, dan mengatakan kalimat seperti 'Aku selalu mencintaimu' atau sejenisnya, aku hanya semakin melukai hatinya. Lebih parah dari sakit yang selama ini kau tanggung. Kouki—anak itu mengatakan akan bertanggung jawab. Dia ingin aku menjadi milikmu, Tetsuya."

"Meskipun dia mengatakannya sembari menangis, kau tega mengabulkannya?"

"Lalu apa yang harus aku katakan? Jika kau bisa memberiku masukan, akan kudengarkan."

Kuroko diam, tidak menjawab. Beberapa menit dalam posisi yang sama di tengah keheningan taman membuat suasana sedikit canggung. Akashi meneguhkan dalam hatinya, ia tidak akan beranjak sebelum Kuroko mengatakan sepatah kata.

"Akashi-kun, pergilah."

Maka kemudian Akashi mengulas senyum tipis. Ia menyelipkan tangannya ke dalam saku celana. "Bahkan manusia penuh dosa pun bisa merasakan kecewa, Tetsuya." Ujarnya sembari berjalan menjauh, meninggalkan Kuroko dengan wajah menunduk di atas ayunan.

Mayuzumi berdiri di kejauhan. Maniknya mengawasi sosok Akashi yang meninggalkan area taman. Setelah sosok itu lepas dari pandangannya, ia menghampiri Kuroko yang masih termenung. Setidaknya meskipun sekarang ini ia adalah roh, ingatan masa lalunya masih jelas. Ia mengerti apa yang dirasakan kedua pemuda itu.

"Mayuzumi-kun. Antar aku ke toko buku."

"Tentu."

. . .

"Jadi, apakah dia meminum obatnya dengan rutin?" Akashi menggenggam botol kecil berwarna putih pucat. Ia mengocoknya sekali, dua kali, kemudian menaruh kembali ditempatnya.

"Ya, kupastikan ia meminum obatnya setiap hari."

"Traumanya tidak bisa hilang begitu saja. Minggu depan jadwalnya ke psikolog, bukan?"

"Benar. Apa Akashi-sama mau mengantar?"

"Haha, jangan panggil aku begitu, Baa-san." Akashi terkekeh pelan. "Akan kupastikan ia sembuh. Ini sudah setengah perjalanan, aku tidak akan membiarkan terapinya tiba-tiba berhenti. Kemungkinan terburuk yang diberitahukan dokter itu harus berhasil kita cegah."

Nenek itu terdiam. Ia memperhatikan Akashi yang sedang menelusuri kotak obat. "Akashi-kun benar-benar menyayanginya, bukan?"

"Selalu." Jawab Akashi dengan tawa renyah. "Omong-omong, aku pikir dia harus meminum obatnya dua kali lipat. Akhir-akhir ini ada masalah yang menimpanya. Aku tidak mau hal itu membuatnya depresi."

"Memang, belakangan ini ia sedikit mengurung diri di kamar. Aku bahkan pernah memergokinya melamun ketika sarapan. Tetapi anak itu masih saja tersenyum. Jadi, masalah apakah itu?"

"Itu masalah anak muda, Baa-san. Kupikir dia akan segera menyelesaikannya. Baa-san tidak perlu khawatir." Akashi mengambil tasnya yang diletakkan di atas sofa. Ia kemudian membungkuk singkat di hadapan sang nenek. "Aku harus pulang. Maaf tidak bisa menemanimu lebih lama."

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, Akashi-kun. Aku sudah senang hanya dengan kau datang kemari. Tapi apa kau yakin tidak ingin menunggunya pulang?"

"Tidak perlu, dia tidak akan senang melihatku di sini. Jadi tolong jangan beritahukan mengenai kedatanganku. Aku pergi."

"Itterashai, Akashi-kun."

. . .

Membohongi perasaan sendiri, Mayuzumi berniat membuka percakapan dengan topik tersebut. Sesekali mungkin ia yang harus menghidupkan suasana. Ia berjalan berdua dengan Kuroko, suasana hanya akan menjadi sepi.

Tetapi pemuda baby face tersebut tengah fokus pada buku seukuran saku dengan jumlah halaman yang tebal. Tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri.

Apa yang tengah pemuda itu baca adalah sebuah novel fiksi. Berkisah mengenai seorang gadis yang terjebak di sebuah desa penuh dengan orang mati yang bisa menggunakan ilusi. Bertahun-tahun ia hidup dengan orang mati, namun gadis itu tidak pernah menyadarinya. Kuroko hanya ingin tahu bagaimana seorang zombie hidup, itu yang dipikirkannya ketika melihat sampul depan novel tersebut.

"Aku juga suka membaca buku. Terutama light novel."

Kuroko mengangguk. "Aku juga suka novel ringan seperti itu." Ia lalu mengantongi buku tersebut. "Aku rasa kita memiliki banyak persamaan, Mayuzumi-kun."

"Aku dan kau seperti kembaran, Kuroko. Akashi yang berkata begitu."

"Eh? Mayuzumi-kun kenal Akashi-kun?"

"Aku tidak ingat. Instingku mengatakan demikian. Yeah, hanya segelintir memori tentangnya. Kupikir kami tidak cukup akrab dulu."

"Jadi itu berarti.." Kuroko berhenti melangkah. Matanya menatap punggung Mayuzumi yang masih berjalan. Gakuran itu tampak tak asing. "..Mayuzumi-kun masih baru-baru ini meninggal?"

"Kurang lebih seperti itu."

"Lalu apa tujuanmu menghampiriku dan terus mengikutiku? Apa yang kau mau aku lakukan?" Kuroko sedikit berlari, menyesuaikan langkahnya dengan roh yang anehnya bisa menapak di tanah.

"Aku masih belum ingat. Untuk saat ini, biarkan aku menghantuimu."

"Kau kesepian." Kuroko mengangguk paham.

"Dari pada mengkhawatirkanku, lebih baik kau pikirkan masalahmu. Jujur pada perasaanmu, itu akan membuatmu lebih baik."

"Aku tidak bisa. Aku akan menjadi egois jika melakukannya."

"Furihata bukan namanya? Anak itu sudah bersedia menggantikanmu untuk dijadikan korban. Kau menyia-nyiakan perjuangannya."

Angin sore berhembus membawa dingin. Langit sudah berwarna merah tembaga. Sebentar lagi keberadaan bintang-bintang akan semakin jelas. Bertburan menghiasi langit bagai permata. Pemandangan yang indah, Kuroko selalu menyukai hal itu.

"Menyia-nyiakan, ya? Mungkin kau benar."

. . .

Pemuda itu tidak mahir bermain basket, namun ia mencintai basket dari lubuk hatinya. Ketika masuk SMP Teiko dan mengikuti klub basket, ia hanya bisa menerima ketika dirinya menempati string 3. Yang terpenting ia bisa selalu bermain basket.

Anak-anak yang dipanggil Kiseki no Sedai, semuanya menempati string 1. Mereka diberkati kemampuan yang luar biasa meskipun mengaku mereka tidak mencintai basket. Kuroko baik-baik saja dengan hal tersebut. Ia hanya menatap dari kejauhan.

Hingga suatu hari ia akhirnya bertemu tatap dengan Aomine, yang merupakan awal hubungannya dengan anggota generasai keajaiban yang lain—terutama sang pemuda merah. Selama ini, hidup dalam bayang-bayang terkadang membuatnya kesepian. Hingga kemudian pemuda itu, Akashi, 'memungutnya'.

Rasanya nyaman berada di sisi pemuda itu. Punggungnya yang kecil menawarkan perlindungan yang kuat. Akashi Seijuurou, dengan badannya yang kecil, mempunyai wibawa yang paling tinggi. Dan pandangan Kuroko terhadapnya mulai berubah seiring berjalannya waktu.

"Rasanya menyakitkan ketika kau dibuang begitu saja. Bukankah begitu?" Sosok Kuroko dengan jersey Teiko menatap sosok pemuda yang lebih tinggi di hadapannya.

Pemuda dengan gakuran hitam bergaris biru tersenyum lirih. Ia—sosok Kuroko Tetsuya masa kini—berkata setelah satu tarikan nafas. "Terutama oleh orang yang telah mengakuimu."

"Dan rasanya begitu menyakitkan ketika beberapa tahun kau menghindar, berusaha melupakan semua yang berhubungan dengan pria itu."

"Kau yang merasakannya."

Kuroko versi Teiko ikut tersenyum lirih. "Aku adalah kau. Kau adalah aku. Kita merasakannya bersama."

"Ya."

"Kini, setelah Winter Cup berakhir, akhirnya dia ada di genggamanmu lagi. Meskipun tidak sepenuhnya menjadi dirinya yang dulu, tapi kau senang karena dia mengakuimu lagi. Bukankah begitu?"

"Kau tidak perlu bertanya. Kau tahu jawabannya."

"Selama ini kau berjuang keras agar bisa diakui oleh mereka, Kiseki no Sedai. Namun sebenarnya yang benar-benar kau inginkan adalah Akashi—orang yang telah menemukan kemampuanmu—mengakuimu kembali. Dan kini setelah kau berhasil melakukannya, kau berniat melepasnya?"

"Mengertilah. Furihata-kun juga temanku."

"Tapi dia hanya orang luar. Kau lebih lama mengenal Akashi-kun, lebih lama menciptakan kenangan dengannya, dan lebih lama menanggung rasa sakit itu. Mengertilah, diriku. Suatu saat kau akan mencapai batasnya."

Di tengah ruangan hitam tersebut, dua orang Kuroko yang tengah berdiri berhadapan mengunci mulut. Keduanya saling menatap hingga kemudian Kuroko versi Seirin tersenyum tipis. "Aku tidak bisa membohongi diriku sendiri."

"Ya, kau tidak akan pernah bisa."

"Kalau begitu kau mengerti apa yang aku—kita—inginkan, bukan?"

Kuroko versi Teiko menekuk alisnya ke dalam. Pandangan matanya berubah serius. "Menjadi miliknya, tentu saja."

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p>OhayouKonnichiwa/Konbawa minna-san~ =ω=

Ah, pertama-tama Happy New Year~~ /telat lu

Yosh, saya balik lagi dengan chapter 2 dari fanfic absurd ini. Tadinya mau update akhir Januari, karena ada yang harus saya tunggu, tapi karena teman saya—Aoi Fujoshi Fujoshi— mendesak saya secara tidak langsung melalui fb, saya akhirnya mengetik lanjutannya. Dan jadilah chapter 2 yang sangat gaje~ :'D

Yeah apapun isinya, saya hanya berusaha menjadi author yang bertanggung jawab :'v /bertanggung jawab dari mana lu?!

Btw, makasih banyak buat para readers, riviewers, dan silent readers yang sudah bersedia membaca fanfic gaje ini. Hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu~ m(_ _)m

Yasudah minna, saya rasa hanya sekian cuap-cuap dari author gaje ini. Berminat review?

* * *

><p><strong>EPILOGUE<strong>

Ini pagi buta. Ia baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya dengan setengah mengantuk. Ponselnya yang ia taruh di nakas bergetar. Dengan enggan Akashi muda itu mengangkat panggilan dini hari untuknya.

"Moshi moshi."

"**Ohayou, Akashi-kun. Apa kau masih di Tokyo?"**

"Hm, kau kah itu Tetsuya?"

"**Maaf, bukan maksudku mengganggu tidurmu. Hari ini hari terakhirku aktif di klub basket. Akashi-kun, setelah selesai latihan, temui aku di tempat kemarin."**

Dan sambungan itu diakhiri secara sepihak. Oh, sungguh pagi hari yang mengejutkan.


End file.
